secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Sims- Estate
There are three categories of private estates on the Teen Grid: resident-owned, Linden Lab-owned islands that are not the mainland, and school/educational. Current Resident Owned Beau Monde - Owned by Anna Normandy. * Eden - Owned by Fi Folland, previously owned by Alex Harbinger named Eden. * Epic - Owned by Fi Folland. Previously owned by Hunter Trommler and named Haven, Puck Rinkitink and named Leviathan. * Eutopia - Owned by Fi Folland. Previously owned by MichaelRyan Allen named Dugley * London Town - Owned by Fi Folland. Previously owned by Fenny Ferraris and named Ciudad Deseo Previous Resident Owned * Krakatoa - Owned by Fi Folland. Previously owned by Emporer Spitteler and named Destiny. Abandoned mid-2009. * Mecca - Owned by Tin Bling, then briefly sold to Sonof Marvin which only lasted around a month before being sold to Asuka Martin and renamed to Deriner Cri which is now located on the Main Grid. * Unreal - Owned by Switch Spectre, previously owned by Barmy * Eclivian - Owned by Taylor Boyau * Foobar Salad - Owned by Katharine Berry. This region was sold to Mercury Metropolitan, then transferred to the main grid. Shortly after was sold by Mercury for profit. * Evolve Owned by Ty Dejavu, then renamed to Beau Monde for Wicked Loudon and Anna Normandy's businesses. Eventually transferred to Malifico Bade and renamed Bestia. * Oakland Heights - Owned by Sonof Marvin. Transferred to Sparkles Runo and renamed Hulahoop. * Hulahoop - Owned by Sparkles Runo. Region went through many name changes, transferred to Organized Republic. Then was shortly after transferred to multi-estate manager Shawn Ay and renamed to Energia. Shortly after given to Sin Kovacs who named it Vagabond. Sin gave it back to Organized. * Elysia - Owned by Daisy Brennan. Used as a private region for housing, transferred to Brooke Barmy and renamed Avani, who shortly transferred to Sylver Bu who renamed it Arcaniss. * Unreal - Owned by Switch Spectre, previously owned by Barmy, sold to Emporer Spitteler and renamed to 'Destiny' * Destiny - Owned by Emporer Spitteler throughout its lifetime. Recently sold to Fi Folland and renamed Krakatoa * Def - Owned by Livi Beebe. Previously owned by Zac Okelly and named Meridian, Organized Republic and named Vagabond. * Haven - Owned by Hunter Trommler, Puck Rinkitink and named Leviathan. The sim was later sold to Fi Folland having been transformed by Sin Kovacs, who rented the sim until it was sold by Trommler. * Carthago - Owned by Sin Kovacs who ran the sim for almost one year (late 2007 - late 2008). When the sim was forced to close in late 2008, the popular 'Club Eutopia' which was located in Carthago since its establishment, owned by Fi Folland, became the beginning of the largest teen empire on record. The sim layout of Carthago was directly moved to the Eutopia sim to ensure a smooth transition for the renters of Carthago who moved over to Eutopia. * Tierheim - Owned by Zombie Pye. * Bestia - Owned by Malifico Bade. Paid for by Zombie Pye, completely used for the purpose of FurNation (TG) * Casaluna - Owned By Malifico Bade. Used as a private region for small business use. * Sparkles - Owned by Emporer Spitteler. First teen grid open space! Named after notorious Sparkles Runo. * Okarthel - Owned by Sylver Bu. Used as the home to Tiamat Market, and FurNation (TG). Linden Lab * Battle Sims ** Concord ** No Mans Land ** Lexington ** Bannockburn ** Midway Battlegrounds * Educational ** Tutorial Island ** Orientation Island - There is only 1. (As of 14/8/08) Educational * BritishCouncil Isles - 3 islands owned by the British Council,soon to be opened to the public * Campus TSL * Digital Underground * Eye4You Alliance - 2 islands owned by the Alliance Library System. Previously named "ImaginOn Alliance" * Global Kids - Global Kids Digital Media Initiative Blog * Kids Connect - Kids Connect Blog * LearnWay * Ohio STEAM * Oz Island * PacRim Islands - PacRimX00, PacRimX01, PacRimX02. the PacificRim Exchange * Rampo Islands - Three islands (Suffern, Ramapo, and Rockland) owned by the Suffern Middle School in Suffern, New York. * Schome Park - Home to teen members of the schome community Category:Estates